Various forms of devices have been heretofore provided for powering a lawn roller. Some of these previous devices include roller structures for chassises from which prime movers may be supported and others include conventional farm or lawn tractors from which vertically shiftable rollers are supported.
However, a need exists for an apparatus which may be utilized to readily convert a light weight farm tractor into a lawn roller and which may be readily maneuvered over lawns to be rolled.
Examples of various forms of vehicles equipped with rollers and vehicles including drive wheels which are drivingly coupled to accessory ground engageable wheels or rollers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,202,365, 1,336,653, 2,309,198, 2,754,602, 2,830,511, 3,665,823 and 3,905,716.